Jealousy
by Rukiyo
Summary: Yamamoto's been feeling strange and doesn't know why. He finally understands and he's going to take care of it. Thanks to the assistance of Haru, Bianchi and Kyoko. YamamotoxOC 80OC


Lol, my friend requested me to do a Yamamoto one so... HERE YOU GO! XD

I really need to burn off some random inspiration into one-shots so yeah. Once again, here's another update XD. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn but I own Aoi-kun!

* * *

Aoi sighed as he tapped his pencil on his desk, waiting for the bell to ring, signifying the end of the day, also the start of his lover's baseball practices. He yawned and right on cue, the bell rang.

He stood up and stretched, gathering all his books and slipped them into his bag. He paused when someone walked up to him, placing a hand on his desk. Aoi shifted to his gaze to look at the person.

"Aoi-kun."

--

Yamamoto grinned as he hit another ball far out into the batting field. He set his bat down when the coach said that practice was over and that they can go change. Yamamoto blinked and noticed Aoi standing at the fence taking to some guy he didn't recognize. He frowned. His eyes widened and frown deepened as he saw Aoi hug the older man. He diverted his gaze and then turned to walk away, a slightly scorn expression on his face.

--

"Takeshi!" Aoi called, running over to Yamamoto. Yamamoto winced but forced a smile his boyfriend's way.

"Hey, Aoi," Yamamoto greeted, a slight strain in his voice. Aoi frowned.

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked, placing a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder and didn't fail to notice a flinch. "Takeshi?"

"I…," Yamamoto paused. He'd never dealt with this kind of thing before. What kind of emotion would you call it? Yamamoto pondered for a moment while Aoi gazed at him intently with concern. That kind of expression… He's no good against it. "I'm just tired from practice."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard!" Aoi lectured with a frown, relief crossed over his features. Yamamoto managed to crack a smile. He was still unsure what to call the feeling. "Anyways, shall we go home?"

"Sure…"

--

Yamamoto was sitting on the floor of Tsuna's room sighed. Tsuna blinked. Since when did Yamamoto sigh? He was always grinning and oblivious… There must be something seriously wrong.

"Yamamoto, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked, sitting down across from his friend.

"Tsuna… I think I'm sick or something," Yamamoto groaned holding his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table. Tsuna nodded dumbly, that probably explained it.

"Do you have a fever?" Tsuna asked. "HII!" He was suddenly kicked in the head. "Reborn!"

Yamamoto didn't move. Tsuna blinked. How sick was he!?

"Baka-Tsuna, Takeshi's not sick," Reborn scoffed.

"I'm not?" Yamamoto asked, raising his head.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, running into the room. Tsuna sweat dropped. What strange timing. Gokudera glanced at Yamamoto and glared. "What're you doing here baseball-freak!?"

"…" Yamamoto didn't respond, nor did he change his blank expression. Gokudera blinked.

"Is he sick?" Gokudera asked.

"I don't know anymore!" Tsuna cried. Yamamoto sighed tiredly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Maybe he's just tired and stressed from playing baseball?"

"Baka," Reborn said, kicking Tsuna in the head again. "I knew this would happen so I call for councilors for Yamamoto.

"Councilors?" Gokudera asked. "Why would he need a councilor?"

"Ah, Hayato," Bianchi stated, leaning in the doorway. Hayato jumped in surprise and whipped around.  
"Aneki!" He exclaimed and then collapsed onto the ground. Yamamoto frowned and did nothing. He was curious as to why Bianchi was there, and what Reborn meant by 'councilors'.

"Hiii!! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, rushing over to his side.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Kyoko said smiling, standing in the doorway with Haru and Bianchi.

--

"Okay, so Yamamoto, how do you feel?" Kyoko asked.

"Terrible," Yamamoto sighed. The girls blinked and looked at each other.

"What's the matter?" Haru asked.

"I don't know… I feel angry at times along with depressed and some weird clenching feeling in my chest, along with an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Sometimes I feel nauseous," He stated dryly. The girls, once again, glanced at each other. Kyoko and Haru giggled.

"Didn't you have a similar problem a few months ago?" Bianchi asked with a smile. Yamamoto blinked and recalled the past events and nodded.

"Something about you feeling hot in the face and you feeling adrenalin," Haru giggled.

"It turned out it was love," Kyoko added with a laugh. Yamamoto frowned.

"Well, now it's the opposite. That feeling was refreshing; this one is almost like a painful throbbing. Am I sick?" He asked. Kyoko and Haru fell on their backs laughing. Bianchi snickered.

"You're still as naïve as ever," She said. Yamamoto's frown deepened. Kyoko and Haru finally stopped laughing and sat up again. "You're not sick."

"Then what's wrong with me?" He asked. Kyoko giggled.

"Yamamoto, have you seen Aoi-kun lately?" She asked. Yamamoto winced as he felt a piercing throb on his chest. The girls smiled.

"Y-yeah… I have," He answered quietly, eyes downcast and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, arm resting on the table. Then his tone was apathetic. "I've seen him today." His expression hardened remembering.

"Do you think Kuo-kun's around?" Kyoko asked. Haru shrugged.

"Probably not," She said. Yamamoto glanced at them.

"Kuo?" He asked. The girls giggled and shook their heads.

"Anyways," Bianchi said with a smile. "Yamamoto, do you feel this way when you think of Aoi with someone else?"

"… How do you know?" He asked in surprise, raising his head. Kyoko grinned.

"Yamamoto," She said. "You're…"

"JEALOUS!" All the girls chimed together. Yamamoto blinked.

"Jealous?" He repeated. Jealousy? Was it possible?

"You saw Aoi with someone and you felt threatened as your position as his lover!" Haru said smiling.

"Threatened as my position…?"

"Yeah," Bianchi said. "You're jealous that someone got close to Aoi."

Yamamoto pondered for a moment. He was jealous? He did start feeling this way after he saw Aoi hug that other boy. Why would he do it? He felt a wave of anger but his eyes widened. It was true.

"I'm… Jealous…"

--

Aoi grinned as he sat beside a boy that Yamamoto didn't recognize. Yamamoto frowned and stomped up to them and grabbed Aoi by his collar and kissed him smack on the lips. Aoi's eyes widened and he blushed bright red. His eyes grew half lidded as he felt a prodding tongue. A snicker on his right drew him back to reality, pushing Yamamoto away, breaking the kiss.

"Takeshi!" Aoi scolded with a blush adorn on his cheeks. "Don't do that so suddenly, especially in front of others!" His eyes widened as he saw a frown on Yamamoto's face. The boy on the right snickered again and then bursted out laughing.

"Oh wow! Aoi-kun, I knew your boyfriend was oblivious, but this is hilarious!" The boy laughed. Yamamoto looked coldly at the boy. Was he stating that he was oblivious about what they were doing? Was Aoi cheating on him!?

"Kuo-nii-san!" Aoi growled with a blush. Yamamoto blinked. Nii-san? Kuo? Didn't Haru and Kyoko mention that name?

"Wait until aunty hears this!" Kuo laughed.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Aoi exclaimed, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Huh…?" Yamamoto asked, feeling completely confused.

"Takeshi… You two haven't met yet, but this is my cousin Kuo," Aoi said, blush still on his cheeks

"Cou…sin…?" Yamamoto repeated dumbly. Kuo grinned and nodded.

"I transferred to your school a few days ago!~" He sang cheerfully.

"… I'm an idiot, aren't I?" Yamamoto muttered to himself, resting his forehead on Aoi's shoulder.

"Takeshi?"


End file.
